Juste Un Instant
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: OS. Secret Santa 2017-2018 du Collectif NONAME. Ecrit pour Karboom. L'histoire de l'ultime combat de Ganondorf.


Ce texte à été écrit dans le cadre du **Secret Santa 2017-2018** du **Collectif NONAME** pour **Karboom** , j'espère de tout cœur que ce texte lui plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire !

Enjoy ! :D

 **Juste Un Instant**

Link était arrivé à la dernière salle de ce donjon. Il faisait face au dernier boss qu'il avait à affronter, juste avant la bête. Il était déjà épuisé de par son combat face à ces deux terribles sorcières. Koume était le nom de l'une, l'autre avait pour nom Kotake. Ces deux sorcières malfaisantes hantaient ces lieux et apportaient malédiction, mort et autres malheurs sur leur passage. Link les combattaient depuis des heures maintenant, malmené par les sorts de ces horreurs mais répliquant à chacun de leurs coups. Lorsqu'une boule de feu s'abattait sur Link, il s'en protégeait et répliquait par une flèche de glace. Lorsque un sort de glace se dirigeait sur le Héros, une flèche enflammée était de mise. Il était bien meilleur au combat à l'épée mais avait peu à envier aux archers. Lorsqu'elles faiblirent enfin, Link entrevu sa victoire. Pauvre de lui, il aurait pu réfléchir un peu avant de crier victoire.

« Juste un instant … Un seul instant … Vous êtes un ennemi honorable, alors si l'honneur vous habite encore, accordez-moi un instant de répit. » soufflait la sorcière.

Elle était épuisée et ses sorts se firent, à mesure du temps qui passait, de moins en moins efficaces mais il s'agissait là d'une sorcière. En connaissez-vous de ces monstres qui soient aussi facilement vaincu ? Link, perplexe face à cette situation, ne fournit aucune réponse. Il se contenta de charger son arme de magie. Il leva son bras gauche, le fil de l'épée était droit, la main droite du Héros se posa sur le pommeau d'Excalibur.

La sorcière, quant à elle, épuisée, réussi à se relever. Elle avait prévu son attaque. Cela se voyait. Sur son visage, sur sa bouche, dans son regard, dans ses yeux. Ses yeux. Les yeux. Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme. Les fenêtre de l'âme. Link y voyait à travers les fenêtres de Koutake. Ces fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, béantes. Elles laissaient entrevoir une âme sombre et pervertie et de multiples pensées voyageaient dans cette âme. Link y aperçu, entre toutes, une pensée qui devint réalité, celle d'une attaque imminente. Oh, il s'attendait plutôt à une attaque de feu ou de glace mais elle utilisa un sort plus pervers, plus fourbe, plus lâche et plus diablement cruel. Un cercle rougeâtre de la couleur du sang se dessinait sur l'abdomen du jeune homme tandis qu'une orbe de la couleur d'un rubis se formait dans la main grande ouverte, paume orientée vers le haut de la sorcière. Cette vile créature sapait l'énergie du Héros. Lentement. Mais sûrement. Le Héros sentait son énergie partir de son corps. Il se vidait. C'était une sensation horrible, quelqu'un de normal aurait, tout comme Link, du mal à soutenir cela.

L'énergie s'échappait de plus en plus au fil du temps. Link ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Juste un instant. Juste un instant, il voulait que tout ça s'arrête. Juste un instant. Au lieu de ça, il essayait de se débattre contre l'air qui était de plus en plus lourd pour lui. Il se débattait pour pouvoir rester debout. Il se débattait pour pouvoir marcher. Encore un instant. Ses jambes tremblaient. Ses forces s'amenuisaient. Mais il s'approchait de sa cible.

Arrivé en face de la vile sorcière, il n'eut qu'à pitoyablement donner un coup de poing dans la figure de son ennemie. Juste cela. Elle vascillait. Elle tentait de reculer, titubant, mais trébucha lamentablement, tombant sur le derrière, lamentablement. Mais comment ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Comment elle pouvait s'écrouler aussi lamentablement, de fatigue apparemment, après avoir absorbé une grande partie de l'énergie de Link ? Cela était un mystère des plus total pour le jeune Héros Du Temps mais peu importe, cela n'était plus qu'une avancée vers la victoire imminente du jeune homme. Link, armant son épée de magie, élança alors son bras vers Koutake et sa lame transperçait le coeur de la vile créature. Lâchement, sans force et sans vie, la tête de la créature bascula vers l'arrière. Enfin. Enfin, il avait terrassé son ennemie. Enfin il avait détruit cette, enfin ces sorcières qui retinrent prisonnier le Sage de l'Esprit. Elle apparut dans un grand halo violet.

« Link, fit la dirigeante Gerudo. Je suis Nabooru L'Exaltée. Je suis le Sage de l'Esprit. Prends donc ce médaillon, dépositaire de mon pouvoir de Sage, et va, accomplis ton oeuvre, la Princesse de la Destinée t'attends. »

Nabooru tendit les mains vers le ciel et un médaillon apparut dans un halo violet également, entre ses bras. Ledit médaillon lévitait et se dirigeait vers le Héros du Temps. Celui-ci attrapait le bijou sacré et, exténué, il sorti l'Ocarina Du Temps et se mit à entonner le prélude de la lumière. Une douce lumière jaune l'enveloppa et téléporta le Héros Du Temps dans le Temple Du Temps. Sheik l'y attendait. Il savait ce que Link venait de réaliser comme exploit et craignait l'épreuve à venir.

Sept années se sont écoulées. Sept années de crainte, de terreur. Sept années de règne infernal. Sept années durant lesquelles le peuple n'avait d'autre espoir que celui d'un héros. D'un héros depuis sept années endormi mais qui, lors de son réveil, accomplit bien des choses. D'ennemis terrassés en obstacle franchis, ce valeureux guerrier accompli des faits d'arme que nul autre n'aurait osé tenter de relever. Il avait libéré tous les sages d'Hyrule et récupéré tous leurs médaillons. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule et dernière étape, mais il s'agissait de la plus terrible. Il fallait tuer cette abomination. Abattre le fléau qui s'est abattu sur Hyrule. Éliminer le Seigneur Du Malin. C'était cela qu'il restait à faire.

« Link. Tu le sais. Es-tu sûr d'y être préparé ?

\- Oui. Il ne me faut qu'un instant de repos. Juste un instant. Mes combats sont rudes et longs. S'il vous plaît, juste un seul instant.

\- Nous n'avons pas cet instant. Nous n'avons guère plus qu'une nuit. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras faire avec.

\- Pourquoi diable ne pas m'accorder un repos ? Il pourrait s'agir là de l'avenir d'Hyrule qui pourrait se décider en ce moment même.

\- Ne parle pas de ça Link il est encore trop tôt. »

Link, lorsqu'il entendit ces mots, eut un accès de rage. Son regard devint noir. Dans ses yeux de saphir pouvait être perçu la rage et la colère. Jamais il n'eut ce genre de colère avant. Les vaisseaux sanguins du jeune homme ressortirent de son visage, certaines parties de ce même visage se couvraient de rouge.

« Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour décider du destin du royaume ! Te rends-tu compte qu'à chaque instant nous sommes plus proche du déclin ? Mais cela est à double tranchant car si jamais je ne suis plus en état de me battre, alors tu n'as plus de royaume est c'en est fini du monde entier.

\- Link. Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

\- À une princesse qui ne se rend pas compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles. »

La princesse se figea littéralement, ne sachant alors que répondre. Que dire dans cette situation ? Que dire à un tel effronté ? Il ne réclamait juste qu'un seul instant … Un seul instant … Juste un instant de répit qu'ils n'avaient malheureusement pas.

« Link, je refuse. Je comprends que tu veuille te reposer mais je ne peux pas t'y autoriser. L'occasion est trop belle, il ne faut pas gâcher la chance de pouvoir … »

Zelda n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'une cage magique se forma autour de la princesse, la séparant du Héros du temps tandis qu'une voix résonnait dans les airs. Une voix grave et puissante. Une voix maléfique. Emplie de haine. Emplie de volonté de destruction.

"Je t'ai enfin retrouvée, Zelda. Enfin tu es à moi. Et toi, gamin, toi qui a osé me défier, tu vas subir mes foudres !"

Soudainement, dans le Temple Du Temps se matérialisait un homme. Grand, robuste, d'une carrure imposante, une peau verte foncée et une chevelure de feu. Des yeux d'une noirceur rappelant le néant. C'était un homme du désert, c'était l'homme du désert. L'ancien chef de la tribu Gerudo, l'usurpateur du trône, le Seigneur du Malin, le détenteur de la Triforce de la Force. Ganondorf Dragmire. Il était au centre du Temple du Temps, il se tenait face au jeune Héros qui avait les yeux emplis de surprise.

« Je vous tiens enfin tous les deux. Je vais enfin pouvoir vous éliminer tous les deux. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'attends ça.

\- Tu crois tout de même que j'ai fais tout ça pour rien ? C'est quand même long de réveiller tous les sages et de récupérer leurs médaillons, fit Link d'un air amusé.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui t'amuse au juste ?

\- Rien. »

Ganondorf commençait alors à s'énerver. Il possédait à sa ceinture deux cimeterres impressionnants. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de les dégainer. Vraiment pas longtemps car Link fut prit de vitesse et le monstre se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers lui. Le blond ne su que faire, il n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de quelque chose de manière lucide. Comment … Étais-ce possible ? Le jeune blond ne le savait pas en revanche il fut plaqué au sol violemment car il fut frappé par le plat de l'une des lames de Ganon. La suite ne laissait présager rien de bon pour lui car Ganondorf, au lieu de le tuer directement, décida de s'amuser avec lui. Le monstre se transforma en sa forme bestiale, et se fit léviter Link à une quinzaine de mètres au-dessus du sol. Il le fit tournoyer dans les airs et le faisait aller et venir dans tous les sens, tantôt le plaquant au sol, tantôt l'envoyant violemment contre un mur.

Le jeune homme était malmené et ne pouvait rien y faire jusqu'à un moment où, en l'air, il dégaina ou plutôt il réussit à dégainer son épée et lorsqu'il fut une dernière fois plaqué au sol, le jeune Héros, bien que se tordant de douleur, réussit à coincer quelques millimètres de son épée entre deux dalles du sol du Temple du Temps.

« Juste un instant … Juste un instant de répit dans cette vie, c'est trop demandé ? » pensa Link en maugréant alors qu'il se relevait.

Il voulut alors tenter le tout pour le tout et accourut vers son ennemi en pointant son arme vers lui. Ce dernier n'eut qu'un mouvement de bras à faire et grâce à l'un de ses sorts, il plaqua le jeune homme au sol. Ensuite, il fit se dresser derrière le Héros un mur de pierre et plaqua le jeune homme contre ce mur. Ganon le maintint contre le mur avec sa magie et s'avançait vers le Héros Du Temps avec ses deux cimeterres. Lorsqu'il fut assez près du blond, Ganon esquissait un large sourire. Le temps soudain semblait comme s'arrêter. Ou s'accélérer. Tout était flou à ce moment-là. Le monstre souleva alors l'un de ses cimeterres et, de manière rapide et brutale, il transperçait l'abdomen du Héros. C'en était fini de lui. Un mince filet de sang coulait des lèvres du beau blond. Ganon lâchait son emprise sur lui et il tomba lamentablement, mortellement blessé. Link trouvait tout de même la force de se relever et tenait debout. Ignorant, non, profitant de la grande stupéfaction de Ganon, le Héros Du Temps s'avança vers le monstre et, Excalibur à la main, il put donner au monstre le coup fatal.

Après cette victoire, Link souriait et la cellule magique de Zelda se volatilisa. Elle accouru vers le Héros Du Temps. Il était en train de vasciller. Il chuta alors lourdement au sol. Lorsque Zelda arriva auprès de son Héros, elle s'agenouilla et le prit dans ses bras. Son corps était maculé de sang.

« Link, Link, tout va bien se passer, reste avec moi, un instant, juste un instant !

\- Non, Zelda … C'est fini, désolé …

\- Non, juste un instant … »

C'était fini. Zelda eut beau pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, c'en était fini de son Héros, il était mort. Plus aucune once de vie ne traversait son corps.

« Non … Reste avec moi … Juste un instant … Juste un instant … Foutu instant … »


End file.
